


The Lost Kingdom

by Blood_lust_writing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Powers, Angst, Character Development, Politics, Realtionships will possibly added later if it forms, Warnings May Be Added Later, harsh relations, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_lust_writing/pseuds/Blood_lust_writing
Summary: There was once four strong kingdoms each ruled by their own royal family. Each ruler of a kingdom was blessed with powers known to no others. Some powers were strongly linked to the kingdom and their people, however, some were strongly linked to ones personality or deepest fears and desires.After generations one of the kingdoms began to be forgotten as its people had vanished. Not a soul knew why nor where the people had vanished to. This was until a certain Kingdom needed resources to sustain their people. They began to uncover secrets that were supposed to remain but that, secrets. Many things came to light and would take him and others to decipher what it all meant.





	1. The Beginning

The sun had just risen in the east over the elegant and proper Kingdom Of Acendasien. The beams of light woke the towns and cities across the land, people began to wake and leave their homes to go to work. Roosters let out their signature calls to wake the farmers of the land. This kingdom was a large one, full of many cities and towns. Created to look well put together, the technology advancing everyday, the schools the best in the lands.

Clicking of short heels echoed through the halls of the castle along with the rolling wheels of a silver serving cart. The maid who pushed said cart had well tied up brown hair which went along with her clean cut silver colored dress. She threw open the large white double doors that matched cleanly with the deep sky blue walls and the white mill workings that decorated the entire castle.

The fair skinned maid politely and quite silently entered Logan’s room whilst pushing the serving cart full of freshly baked breads, eggs, jam, and coffee. She set the cart off to the side of the large room as she continued with her job of waking the king for his daily duties. She had a dignified stance while briskly walking towards the large wall of windows.  She pulled the large golden rope to allow the dark blue damask patterned currents to be pushed to the sides. The room was engulfed in light.

The golden morning rays of sun light were plenty to wake Logan from his rest. He sat up before tactically reaching for his spectacles and the clothe they sat upon. As he picked both up, he cleaned the lenses before putting them on.

Now that he was able to see the world clearly, he greeted the maid with a respectful smile.

“Good morning your highness.” She greeted him with an equally respectful smile. She walked back to the cart of food and pushed it towards the large bed. She began to carefully set a tray upon Logan’s lap.

 

“And to you as well Elizabeth” Logan responded as he watched he diligently work.

 

“How would you like your coffee today?”

 

“Oh… Shouldn’t you know this by now? Black as always.”

 

Elizabeth allowed herself to let out a small bit of laughter as she nodded.

“Yes, of course, I just thought it would be polite to ask” She said while pouring his coffee and setting it on the tray.

 

Logan graciously took the coffee in both hands and sipped it. “Is this Grandheld import? It’s extremely rich with flavor, just as I like it.”

 

“Indeed it is, the shipment came in from Woodbury just a bit ago, quite early if you ask me.” She spoke while putting the cart off to the side.

 

“Hm. I see. Please have more shipped in the future. Now for the inevitable, what is the schedule for today?” Logan asked as he meticulously spread jam on his bread before biting into it.

 

“Well, once you are ready you have a meeting with the council to discuss resource issues. Later you will have lunch with a Lord Markey to discuss land claims. After lunch you will have time to go to your office to go through anything you see fit. However, you do have to attend the local noble’s wedding in the evening.” Elizabeth had been through this time and time again, it had become natural to her.

 

Logan only gave a soft hum in acknowledgement of her statement. “Won’t you fetch me my outfit for the day? Then you can go off to your other chores”.

 

“Of course your highness” She responded obediently as she walked to Logan’s closet. She opened the door to the closet as she entered, gathering his usual attire.

 

A pair of elegant trousers which had small silver detailing one could only see if they looked hard enough, a simple dress shirt, and his one of a kind coat. The coat was a deep blue which in the front was a normal formal coat however, the back went slightly below his knees. The coat had many designs in it as well as gold chains and the city emblem.

 

Elizabeth came back with the clothing and laid them out nicely on the bed just as Logan got up.

 

“Will that be all?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“Yes, thank you” Logan responded as she collected the tray of now used dishes and left the room.

  
  


Logan, once dressed and ready for the day, walked quickly down the hall, his footsteps echoing from the marble flooring to the well designed walls. His posture was straight, his deep grey eyes set ahead of him, he was not one for becoming distracted when he had task to attend to.

He soon reach the large double doors which led to the castle meeting room. Even from outside, Logan could hear the bickering that had already begun without him. Logan hated meetings especially because of that reason. He believed that the bickering was unnecessary and usually was over trivial things. Most of the time he swore they bickered because that’s what they did best.

 

Logan physically swatted the air as though he was swatting his thoughts aside. He let out a sigh as he entered the room. Without saying a word he took his seat at the head of the large hand crafted table. He glanced over the papers in front of him before looking back at the now silenced council.

“So? We are here to discuss the issue of resources?” He said when he realized no one else would be speaking. His tone seemed tired and quite bored, he had more important things to attend to. He had hoped that when he chose his council members that they could make a decision on their own without him present but that didn’t seem to be the case as of late.

 

“Yes, your highness. The kingdom is using up resources faster than we can produce them.” One of the council members explain while Logan looked over his papers once more.

 

“I suggest we look into opening the borders back up to the neighboring kingdoms for possible trade?” Another spoke out.

 

“Open the borders? To them? That’s preposterous! They are years behind us!” Yet another spoke.

 

“What other choice do we have?” One more yelled as the council began to stand and leaning over the table.

 

Logan rubbed his temple in both annoyance and exhaustion. The coffee he had earlier was not been enough to deal with this much idiocy in one room. He began to block out the pointless arguing in favor of looking over the map that had been custom built into the middle of the table. The map showed the entire peninsula region where three kingdoms lie. Each kingdom was labeled along with their kingdom names. The Kingdom of Jerelinad to the west and The Kingdom of Virassi to the north.

 

“There may be a way to get resources without opening trade… at least for now.” Logan explain as he used a short pointed stick to point at the map an area in the north, it being an area outside of all three kingdoms’ territory. The map showed that the area was covered in forest and mountains although Logan also suspected that there must be lakes underneath all the trees. No one has gone to the area in over a decade to map it properly. Everyone always assumed that it was only trees and mountains which Logan found to be absurd.

 

“Here. From my studies, this was once a kingdom. Now the earth has taken the land back for itself ever since it had been abandoned. We could get plenty of resources from this land”. He found it absurd that people didn’t believe there to be lakes because no kingdom would have been founded if there was no fresh water around. Not that it was an issue whether or not there was water. He just wished to prove himself right.

 

“Your highness, as amazing as that sounds, we can’t get to the forest without going through King Patton’s land.”

 

“We don’t have to go through his land. There is a bay off the coast of Swanford here,” He said as he pointed with the stick, an area north east. “In which by water, it connects us and The Forest. By water, it is only about  5 miles out, we could easily take either a boat or create a bridge to reach it”.

 

All went silent at Logan’s explanation. Logan waited a moment, hoping that his council hadn’t gone deaf in such a short period of time.

 

“Well?” Logan questioned when no one was responding.

 

“We will get right on it with the plan. We will begin preparations on the bridge right away.” One councilman said as the rest began to rise, ready to leave. Logan closed his eyes, breathing in. He was asking what they thought of his plan, not demanding they go do it, but oh well, as long as it gets done.

 

“Wait.” Logan called as he too, stood. “Get a boat ready for departure and clear my schedule for the next few days. I wish to see what it is we will be building our bridge to.” Logan explained as he walked out of the meeting room. “I expect the boat to be ready by dusk”.

 

As Logan walked back to his room, his mind began to race. No longer did he stand tall and proud, now a hand over his mouth and looking straight at his shoes. He was thinking deeply about what the area had in store, who he would bring, what he would bring. Would there be people in the area? What would he do with the people? Would they be violent? Would he need to sign a treaty?

 

His thoughts were put to a halt when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Elizabeth.

 

“Pardon me your majesty, but you were about to walk right into a wall.” She explained with a soft but amused expression plastered on her face.

 

This statement made Logan look ahead of him and sure enough, if he had taken one more step, he would have indeed walked into a wall. He tried to keep his embarrassment on the downlow but he could not help the slight pink color his cheeks turned to.

 

“I see… Thank you for the warning. While I have you here,” he turned to face her, “I need a carriage prepared and a few days worth of clothing packed.”

 

“Are you going on a trip? Quite rare of you.” She responded with an inquisitive look in her brown eyes.

 

“It is simply for… business in a way. I need to look over an area to see if it is suitable for the kingdom to harvest resources from” He explained as he fixed his posture.

 

“Then I shall get right on it your highness” She then turned away and began walking down the hall towards the work quarters.

 

Logan watched her leave as he let out what must have been the hundredth sigh of the day. He looked back at the wall with an unamusing look before walking away to ready himself for the journey he had. It wouldn’t be a very long one but he had much to do to prepare.


	2. New Experiences

Logan groaned as he leaned back in his far too large of an office chair. Cushioned with the finest of feathers and upholstered with the finest velveteen fabric. Its deep blue coloring would have been mistaken for black if not for the day light that washed over the large and open office space. 

 

His dark oak desk was covered in loose papers as he scanned them over. This is exactly why he never went on trips whether it be for pleasure (never once) or for work. It seemed no one was mentally nor physically able to tend to the kingdom for a couple days while he was gone. Are they all incompetent? Can they not just make sure the place didn’t fall to chaos? 

 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to go through with this plan to make sure it would be safe for his people to work but dear God, his council seemed to become more senseless as the days went on. 

 

“I swear i must just send them back to primary school…” Logan muttered to himself quietly as he heard a knock at his office door. 

 

“Come in.” he simply said, his voice obviously full of irritation. He looked towards the door to see Elizabeth holding the door open.

 

“The carriage is ready for your journey. Is there anything I can do?” Elizabeth asked with slightly raised brows purely out of curiosity for her kings irritability.

 

Logan stared for a moment before standing and taking his leather satchel from beside his desk. “Yes, There actually is something you can do…” he began explaining as he walking out the door, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. “You are in charge of the kingdom while I am gone. Honestly, you’re the only competent person in this entire castle.”

 

Elizabeth looked taken aback when told this but let out a sigh, she already knew there was no way in getting out of it, she’s had argument after argument with the king and never once did he resign from his argument. 

 

“Fine, but if people don’t listen to me because I'm your handmaid-”

 

“Then they shall be committing treason against the king and will be punished as such” Logan cut her off as he walked towards the front of the castle, not caring to know Elizabeth’s reaction nor caring to hear if she could argue against him.

  
  


He walked down the calm halls of the castle, he enjoyed the simplicity of them. He never cared to have many paintings around unless he was able to comprehend what they meant or why they existed. If he had paintings around, they were simple portraits of the royal family or landscapes of his kingdom. The walls were made of marble and hands painted designs in light blues and silvers. 

 

When he reached the end of the hall, the room opened up into a large throne room, it was much longer than it was wide, with tall walls and a ceiling made of windows, allowing the entire throne room to be bathed in natural light of the parting sun. The wall behind the throne was made of hand made stained class that made the floor into a collage of color.  

 

Logan didn’t pay another glance to the castle as he walked to the large castle doors that were being held open by two knights. He bid a farewell to the two with a small nod. He began to walk down the marble stairs and entered the simple carriage that he would reside in for the night and part of the day.

  
  


The carriage ride seemed unusually short, possibly because it was through the night and he slept for most of the way there. He couldn’t care less, he had seen the land many times before, he may even say too many times. He wasn’t fond of leaving the castle, believed he could get more done in his office. 

 

They had gone through the plains towards the town of Swanford. Most of the land consisted of farms outside of the cities and towns, some of land consisted of factories as well. His lad was evenly distributed and made sure it was all used to its highest capability. He was happy to see that it rang true, everything was clean and working properly. 

 

He leaned back in his seat and took a book out from his leather satchel as they began to enter the city. The traffic of the busy streets made it hard to get to the ocean side of the city, it would be an hour or so just get close. 

 

Logan’s mind wandered off as he stared out the carriage window. He could not remember the last time he allowed himself to leave the castle. The last time he could recall was when he had the meeting to close his borders with the others. 

 

He let out an exasperated sigh at the memory and began to observe the people bustling outside his carriage. Many were rushing around, trading, selling, buying. All of their faces seemed dull however and none seemed to care that the royal carriage was anywhere near them. Then again, did they know what the royal carriage looked like? Well they must, his father had taken it out many time, Logan was in it all those times. His father wanted him to memorize the land to the point that he could recreate it on paper. 

 

Logan shook his head, he could never seem to understand people and how they worked. He always pushed and pushed for improvements in his citizens’ lives. He was constantly having people invent ways to make a person's life easier but his citizens never changed. They always seemed dull… Maybe that’s just how they are. He musnt think to deeply into it.

 

He tore his gaze from the outside world and had it land on his book. He ran his hand over the red leather cover. It was imprinted with many designs. The pages within had knowledge that he may have never known before. That is one of the many reason Logan enjoyed reading. Although, he hadn’t realized how long he had been staring at his people for the carriage was already arriving at its destination.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before slipping his book back into the satchel which held his journal and a few quill pens. 

 

The door to his carriage was soon opened and he was met with a team of workers standing in a neat line ready to greet him.

 

“Your heigness, we will be the crew taking you across the bay. We hope that we give you the best of surface and travel.” One of the men said while standing tall. His clothing was worn from work but his hair was nicely groomed. 

 

Logan looked him and the rest over for a moment, obviously making a few of the men nervous. “As long as I get to the other side in one piece, it will be adequate enough.”

 

As Logan walked away towards the docks where the boat was tied, he could hear several of the men let out audible breaths of air. Why were people nervous around him? They were either ever nervous or didn’t care. Were citizens not supposed to be amazed at his power? His royal status? None of it made sense to him.

  
  
  


Once he, and all the men, were on the boat, he stood out on the front deck. Logan watched the waves for quite some time before looking to see if anyone were near him. Sure enough, there was a man stand nearby- well not necessarily standing, more so leaning on the railing. He had shaded glasses on while looking off into the distance. He looked nothing like any of the work men. So who was he?

 

Logan stared at the man for quite some time, possibly hoping that they would explain themself but of course no one could read Logan’s mind. If people could, many would not be able to comprehend the amount of information being processed constantly.

 

“Excuse me? I do believe that you are not supposed to be on this ship. I met the entire crew and you were not apart of them.” Logan aid bluntly, only gaining a grin from the other.

 

“I go wherever I want, wherever the wind takes me, constantly moving, never stopping, always somewhere for a reason.” His voice seemed smooth but confident when he spoke. He never moved a muscle and Logan found it quite odd.

 

“You’re in the presence of a king, yet all you are saying are words that mean nothing. None of that explained to me why you are here and how you got on this ship, it is incredibly guarded by some of my top men.” Logan explained using a few basic hand gestures to show where men stood guard. 

 

“I’m here for a reason, something told me to be here so here I am.” The man said, fixing his black shirt and brushing so dust off his matching trousers. All black on a hot day like this? He must be insane.

 

“You don’t fear me at all. I could have you hung for breaching my security.” 

 

“Do you want to know why people fear you? Or at least, don’t care for your presence?” He asked as his glasses fell a bit down his nose. Hid grey eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight has he looked into Logan’s blue ones.

 

Logan was completely baffled. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“People fear you because they don’t know you. All they have is a name, a face, and rumors.” He hummed as he pushed his glasses back. “When was the last time you held a gala? A ball? A party! Anything!” the man let out a bit of a chuckle in disbelief. “They don’t even know what your power is.”

 

Logan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. His patience was wearing thin quickly. It was silent for a split second before Logan turned towards his guards and began walking. 

 

“Guards! Arrest this man and take him below deck. We shall take him back to the castle with us.” He said bitterly and the guards were instantly in action. However, as he and the guards began going towards the man, said man lifted two fingers to his forehead as in a way to say ‘farewell’. He did this because once done with his salute, he began vanish into dust that was swept away by the wind.

 

Logan breathed in deep through his teeth. “I want every guard in Acendasien looking for that man. He has spoken slander against my name and breached the royal security.” 

  
  
  


It wasn’t long before the boat docked at the other side of the bay. Right off the edge of the sand was something Logan hadn’t expected to see. Large barricades made of vines with large thorns. The vines twisted and turned in on the selves. An indestructible mass.

 

Logan looked back at one of the crew members and began his orders. “I want someone to open up the barricade, we need a pathway inside.” He said simply as he stepped onto the sand and began walking towards the barricade.

 

He heard the men beginning to work and get tools out to begin their job. They were being paid too highly to tell the king no to a request. Whether or not this was possible did not matter, they would need to find a way. 

 

Logan ran his hand over the dark colored vines, careful not to prick himself on the many thorns. Never, in all of his studies, had he heard of there being a barricade. Was it man made? Did the forest make it? Why was it here? Was it keeping people from entering? Or keeping something from exiting?

 

What pulled him from his thoughts, however, was the fact that there seemed to be a crawl space in the vines. He could almost see the vines moving to open up a small passage way. 

 

Logan narrowed his eyes as slowly got down on his knees to peer into the opening. He could see overgrown grass and wildflowers on the other side of the barricade, along with trees. He could hear the wind flowing through the tree branches, soft creaking noises and what sounded like a brook nearby. The land might as well have been uncharted for it hadn’t been touched in so long. There may even be new species that had been in the forest that no one even knew about. 

 

Logan quickly decided that he would be the first to chart the area, he would be the one to document the wildlife in its full habitat, he would be the first to take over and use the land to its full potential. 

 

His clothing was constantly snagged at by the thorns but he could care less. He hadn’t worn his formal wear purely for that reason. He didn’t want it to be ruined. He wore a simple off white shirt with a vest which was a steel blue and simple trousers. It was nothing special, something he could have fixed or even remade.

 

When Logan entered the other side he took a deep breath in. The air was clean, there was no fumes in the air. Everything was loud but absolutely silent all at the same time. He could hear bugs flying past and birds singing happy songs. He had never heard anything like it before. 

He began walking into the forest and looking at every bush and tree, inspecting them, learning about them. However, something caught him off guard in the midst of the forest. There was a figure standing a few feet in front of him looking quite confused and almost… scared? Logan must have also looked confused for he believed there was no one left in the area, that they had all left for mysterious reasons.


End file.
